


First love

by MISSchevious



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSchevious/pseuds/MISSchevious
Summary: Once, when we were younger, my childhood friend wonho kissed me as a joke. The feeling of his tongue at that moment made my mind click.During that second year, I realized he was my first love.....





	1. .

_**Minhyuks** _ **_ pov  _ **

 

Once, when we were younger, my childhood friend wonho kissed me as a joke. The feeling of his tongue at that moment made my mind click.  
During that second year, I realized he was my first love.....

 

  
"Nhhh..." I get up a bit dizzy _huh, that ceiling, am I in wonho's room, huh, why am I half naked._ "Hey, u awake minhyuk". Someone beside me says, I look at the person. "Woooooaaahhhhhh!!!!!" I slap whoever it was. "Fuck, minhyuk why did you punch me" he says, I look on top, to see it's wonho. "Shit, I am so sorry wonho, u just surprised me". Wonho hisses at the pain, irritated he gets up "its hurt idiot, anyways go home we've got school an-and I gotta speak something with u but.. Later". I look at him puzzled. "Just go for now look at the time, only half an hour for school". Shit! I run to my house.

 

...

 

It's was breaktime and I was waiting for wonho to come to the canteen. Although we are in the same year our classes are different, so we meet at the canteen. "Minhyuk" wonho comes up with his ramen (as usual) and sits in front of me. I was having my bun when he said "do you u know how wasted u were yesterday in kihyun's party, who drinks sangria thinking it's a grape juice". I look at him blushing "wonho-ah I said I am srry I really didn't mean to drink". "U were lucky i took u home safe" he says smirking proudly "Really thanks wonho, I don't remember a shit though". Wonho then says wide eyed "what! Are u serious".

 

I see kihyun walking past "ah kihyun I am so sorry, I got wasted and might have created a havoc at ur party" kihyun smiles at me "it's wonho u should apologize to minhyuk-ah, u weren't easy to handle, wonho took care of u like a baby even wiping ur mouth when u ate like a pig". I clutch my hair "I can't remember". Kihyun looks at me surprised "what you mean, you don't remember". Wonho looks at me seriously "it seems like it, ...say u really don't remember anything at all, not even _that_ ". I look at him puzzled "what?".   
*Ring**ring*  
"The breaks over, never mind I'll get going, we will talk later" he says an leaves, but why did look so sad or am I imagining things.

 

...

 

Wonho was playing football with the others since it was P.E class we usually have this class together. I was sitting on the bench tired, _wat could I have done, fuck, I really can't remember, even so I couldn't have raped him, right?._ _Wonho has never noticed my feeling not in past, not now._ _If he did notice it, I am sure I'd loose him, no, I can't handle that._ "What are you doing sitting here alone" Kihyun says coming next me "nothing, just tired" I responded . "Me to" he says and sits beside me. "Ki do you know if I caused some trouble to wonho yesterday". "hmm.... Nope, I left u in his care and went to have fun with the others, sorry about that". "Ah it's no biggie". _T_ _his means if I wanna know, I have to ask him directly_ I sigh at the thought _if I could do that I wouldn't be agonizing over it._

 

_..._

 

I was currently sitting at the cafe deciding if I should go to wonho's house. Wonho left college early today so we couldn't go home together. It would be so nice if wonho and my feelings were mutual, It hurts to be the only one in it, but after that kiss I couldn't ever see wonho just as a childhood friend. He's so wierd he'd go out with girls and if he wanted to demo anything I would be his victim. Moreover when he kissed me "uhh, that's it, it's nothing special" thats wat he said _but_ ** _it_** _was special for me_. God why is he so difficult, wat did I do yesterday Ughhhh, why is it difficult to ask, _ok! I have to, minhyuk come on u can do it_ I get up to go to wonho's house. 

 

...

 

I ring the bell twice and after a minute wonho opens the door, wonho didn't even seem surprised "come in". "Shouldn't u ask wat am I doing here" I say. "no biggie ur half the time here after all we don't even live window's apart" he says pointing at the window from where I could see my room's window. I pout at him. "Good timing though I just got ice cream luckily one for u too, i was so damn sure u would come" he says. "Yah! Don't read me so easily" I say and he laughs going to get ice cream for us. "Here ur strawberry one" he says handing a ice cream stick to me. I open it and start eating. "About last night" he says and I cut him "I said I can't remember" he looks at me pissed "try and guess then". I look at him confused "wat, wat did I say". "that your in love with me, don't u remember? That's wat u said though, I was surprised that u confessed when u where wasted, but above all I am sad that u forgot". I blush _no_ I didn't even realize that my ice cream was dripping, "your ice cream it's dripping" he says and grabs my hand, my ice cream falls from my hand and i was lost at wat was happening he kissed my fingers and then licked the drips on my wrist moving down "d-dont" I say and wonho looks at me "oh, it's just that we are out of tissues so" he says "plzz, dont, it's just that your tongue reminds me of your kiss". "Ah" he looks at me, my hand still held by him "oh yeah I remember kissing you once" and I don't know how but it slipped from my mouth "since that day I have been in love with u" and he looks at me smirking _fuck_ "t-that was just a joke" I say trying to hide my blush and dry laughing i pushed him. "Fucking Don't lie, I can tell when your joking and serious, how long do you think we've been together" he says and pushes me down on the floor   
And quickly kisses me, I blushed deep red " ** _wat the..._** " I scream. "Shhhhh..." Wonhos said "I really wanted to confirm it last night but u fell asleep". He had already unbuttoned my uniform shirt _Eh! eh! wat the fuck is this..._ He started to lick my nipples and fuck it felt so good, Its paradise, but my mouth says something else "wo-wonho, Don't touch me". He looks at me while licking my nipple's he looked so sexy "why u seem to enjoy it though". "D-dont, wo-wonho" I say. "Come on, just give it a try". He says removing my pants. I look at him wide eyed which goes unseen by him _wat h-he's doing it out of curiosity again_ I am still not able to process. My heart's hurting no, I don't want it to be out of curiosity. He looks at me in the eye "relax minhyuk". I can't say anything, I can't process a shit when suddenly I feel two fingers in me, _no, wonho plzz Don't, I don't want it like this_ but words aren't coming out, he starts moving his finger "ahhh", I felt wierd and instinctively caught him by his shoulder and the fuck noises am I making, I could see him smirking at my reaction but I don't want this, u don't know how broken I'll be wonho, how deep I'll fall for u, plzz don't make me love u more, plzzz plzzz I beg, but why can't I say anything. He caught me by my hips and I knew wat he was going for, I try to push him "fuck, wonho no". But he already thrust in me, _fuck " it's hurts wonho~!!!!"_ I almost scream in pain and look at wonho, I somehow feel calm as if there was no pain, seeing wonho's face that screamt 'it's alright I am there'.

 

... 

 

"Hmm.. " I wake up, I remember last I was in wonho's room. I get up and sit on the bed wide eyes _w-we did it.. no it can't be_ _ahahahh_ _, he won't do it with me out of curiosity._ I get up to see wonho naked beside me, my heart's beating fast, **no,** I look at my self then, **no,** its can't be tears start streaming down my face, _the fuck wonho I ain't your toy, why do you treat me like that, I don't wanna face u_ I get up, wear my uniform and leave quickly.  
_________________________________

 

_**Wonho's** _ **_ pov _ **

 

"Damn it minhyuk, plzz talk to me". "I-i got some work" he says pulling out from my grip and walks away fast. It's been like this from when I did him, but it changed everything, my eyes are only following him. I don't know wat I did wrong he loves me so shouldn't he be Happy about it. Shit, this is frustrating at least I need to know wat I did wrong, I love him and he loves me, but then why the fuck is he ignoring me. I'll definitely make him spill it out next time. "Wonho-ah" I hear kihyun say. "hey" I say, not in a mood to talk. "Did you see minhyuk" he says, I look at him, "do you have some work". He rubs the back of his neck, and wat is he blushing for. "I have some work with him" he says. I was a bit irritated to his reaction "wat Is it, I'll tell him". "No! I-i, let it be" he says and walks away. I am pissed wat is it that he can't tell me, pshhhhhh.

 

...

 

I was thinking of how to confront minhyuk while going to the washroom, when suddenly I saw kihyun pushing minhyuk to the bathroom door. I get fucking pissed. I walk in and they both look at me wide eyed. Kihyun trys to tell something "i-its not like...". I don't care wat he has to says, their damnn position tells it all, I punch him hard in anger, that his lips get a split and minhyuk comes to my side to stop me. "Wonho! Wat are u doing. Ur misunderstanding him". Minhyuk then goes to kihyun's side to help him up, it's pissing to see minhyuk's hand on someone else except me, I grab him and pull him out near the isolated area of the college and push him to the tree and trap him there. I look at him in the eye "fuck, minhyuk why aren't u talking, u aren't even looking at me, u love me right then why are u with kihyun!" I almost scream. I was controlling my anger so bad, minhyuk was already tearing up _fuck, minhyuk_ _plzz_ _don't cry I can't see u like that, even when I did u, u cried, am I that bad, do I only make u cry, while that kihyun gets u, no I won't give up._ "Plzzz, I beg u minhyuk talk to me just tell wat I did wrong". He looks at me broken "w-wat u did, wonho! I ain't your fuck toy that u can use whenever u want, stop doing things to out of curiosity, cause, I love u, so so much, I can't take it". I look at him wide eyed, I didn't know he thought that I did him out of curiosity!  "Minhyuk I didn't do it out curiousty, I did it to know that our limits aren't till liking do you understand". He looks at me confused "w-wat?". I move and let him sit down with me "min, we were childhood friends, it's obvious for me to like you, I wanted to know that can I cross that boundry that friends create". I blush hard "and fuck after seeing u reacting to me like that, and me turned on so bad, I knew, i-its love". Minhyuk was looking at me wide eyed. _I can't control myself if u look at me like that_ I stroke his cheeks and he shivers at my touch, I smirk and kiss him. I feel his hand in my hair. He was so desperately kissing me back, it's not like I ain't. Damn it, he feels so good I'll never get over him. I break the kiss and get up giving him a hand "come on let's go, min" he takes my hand smiling.  
_________________________________

 

_**Minhyuk's** _ **_ pov _ **

 

This is the first time I saw wonho reacting like that, getting jealous over me. Moreover, looking at me like I am his treasure, I take his hand "d-does this m-make us b-boyfriends?" I say blushing hard and I hear him laugh. "No that makes me your husband and you my wife" I punch him lightly and again I see that loving look in his eyes, and I know that this time our feelings are mutual.

 

  
(Later, wonho's gets punched by kihyun. He come to know that kihyun had actually slipped on minhyuk for them to look like that in front of wonho. Moreover the thing kihyun wanted to ask abt was, minhyuk's best friend Changkyun's information cause he was into him. That's how wonho ended up getting embarrassed at his actions but he was glad he got minhyuk and that's more than enough for him).


	2. ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho's sick and minhyuk wants to take care of him.

_**Minhyuks pov** _

 

*Ping* my phone buzzed and I open it to see a message from wonho

[from bunny: I got a fever won't be coming to college today].

So wonho's caught a flu. Since we were small he always fell sick easily and he would always want me to take care of him. _Pudding, apple juice, hot soup ok! All set_ I think checking through the stuffs I brought from the grocery store near by. I ring the bell. I hear wonho screaming from the other side "who's there!". I smile and tell "it's me minhyuk! I came to see u". Suddenly he screamed even louder "excuse me? I didn't ask u to come, you idiot! GO HOME!!!". **_What the hell_** I get pissed and leave "ok!!!".

... 

 

"He's pissing me off!!!!!!" I say almost screaming to kihyun who's sitting in front of me, we are currently sitting in the canteen having our tiffin. "I go to his house thinking he would be alone since his parents are working, and he tells me to go home?!!!  Is he for real!! I can't believe he's so conceited, we been together since forever but thats no excuse!". I look at kihyun and he only says "hmm.." I continue "wat? Is it that weird that I am mad?". Yup normally I ain't the one to loose temper. "No that's not it" Kihyun says.

_________________________________

 

 

 

_**Kihyun's pov** _

 

"Don't u think that the reason wonho sent u away, is that he didn't want u to catch the flu?" I say. Minhyuk scoffs "huh? u mean that he's worried about my **my** well being". I nod wonho really cares a lot about minhyuk I have never seen him like that with any body else. Minhyuk laughs "no way that's wonho we are talking about". I sighs "that's rude". Minhyuk looks at me half laughing "well it's just that when he used to get a flu, he would cling on to me, aunty would even shout at him cause I could catch his illness". "But that was when u were kids, right?" I say. "Ye-yeah, we were 7 then". I laugh at minhyuk's antiques "it's true that u've know each other from childhood so u tend to remember those stuffs, but from my point of view wonho really cares for u minhyuk!!". Minhyuk is looking at me wide eyed  but I continue "ur the one he treasures the most, ur special to him". Minhyuk blushes _cute_ I think "is that so" He says. Yup wonho does really care for minhyuk and same goes for minhyuk, and the time at the bathroom the way wonho got jealous and their behavior after that makes me think that they might even be dating but none of them have told me yet, but it doesn't matter much they'll eventually tell me if they date, cause they know even I am with changkyun now, maybe they just need time. "yup that's the way I see it, and lately he's even kinder" I say when I hear a familiar voice call my name from a distance "ki!!" and I know who it is, I smile at minhyuk "I'll get going changkyuns here". Minhyuk nods and I leave to go to changkyuns side. I smile at him. I don't know how but this guy really makes my heart beat, maybe wonho and minhyuk are the same. "Let's get going" I say. He smiles and we start walking when I see a senior who I had dated but we are good friends now and changkyun knows about it "hello, suyun-hyung" I says smiling. "Ah, kihyun-ah, hello, u going for the next class" I nod smiling and I feel a hand wrap around my shoulder I look at Changkyun who was smirking at suyun-hyung as if indicating I am his, I wanted to laugh, changkyuns really cute when he's jealous, guess even he can be conceited. "I'll get going". Suyun hyung says and I wave him a bye. 

 

__________________________________

 

 

 

_** Changkyun's pov ** _

 

I look at kihyun, my cute boyfriend we've been dating from a month when he came up to me and confessed after that all he's been doing is making me fall deeper for him. "I don't like it when u look at someone else like that except me, especially that guy" I say, I really don't like that suyun guys even though kihyun says their just friends. "okie baby~" I hear kihyun say and that's all it takes for him convince me, I kiss him on the forhead and we leave for our next class.

 

___________________________________

 

 

 

_**Minhyuk's pov** _

 

I was lying down on my bed thinking about wat kihyun said _so wonho's become nicer, but.. to me he's the same, I didn't notice, really? But now that I think about it._ I close my eyes as i remember the time when wonho's taking me, how much wonho's cares.... his words ring in my mind **"min, min~ does it hurt". "Does it feel good". "can I go deeper". "Minhyuk~ I love u".** My hearts beating crazy I wanna meet him so bad. I quickly get up and go to see him  
___________________________________

 

 

 

_**Wonho's pov** _

 

I really miss minhyuk but i don't want him to catch my flu so it's better to be far, I was thinking when I hear the bell ring "who's it!!". I scream coming to the door. "it's me wonho-ah, min!". I get pissed didn't I tell him not to come, why doesn't he listen to me "just." I was about to say 'go home'. When I hear him say "listen to me wonho, I have already taken a flu shot I won't get ill". "U sure" I ask for assurance. "Yup" I hear and that's all it's takes for me. I open the door and he looks at him me smiling, I go and hug him tight he stills in surprise for a moment but hugs me back "I missed u" I say and he kisses me on my forehead, i grab him by his waist and pull him in, kissing and closing the door by my foot and locking it all the while not leaving his lips, god he's so amazing I really don't wanna give those lips to anyone. I pull him closer to deepen the kiss and he had his hands wrapped around my neck kissing me back. I walk him to the living room and lay him on the couch. "I really really missed u to" he says and my heart melts at it. I kiss him on his jaw while grabbing him by his hips and slowly sliding my hand under his shirt and pulling it off in a go. I look at him asking, I am still sick, but hard as hell I really want him bad. I see him nod and I bend down pulling him on top of me and then making him lean on me while whispering in his ears "plzz baby~ top for me". I see him blush god he's really so cute. He's reaching for my pants and removes it and then he removes his pants off. I see him grip my hard from the boxers and I whine at that "I want u bad Minnie". I see him smile when he's removes my boxers off as well as his, when it clicks to me "I am srry I sounded needy min, but u aren't even prepared let's just leave it". He nods a no "I'll be fine u always pleasure me wonho~ , let me do it this time". I see him moaning on top of me, riding me, this is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life I don't want to move on from this moment, minhyuk how much more can I fall for u, I really can't see myself without u anymore. I moan as I cum. I see him get up and clean himself as well as me from the tissues that were kept on the table. He wears his clothes on and passes mine to me. I wears them on. He turns to me smiling like an angel "u aren't well idiot, let's go to your room". He says grabbing me by my arm and pulling me to my room. He insists me to lay down on my bed and sits down beside me gripping my hand tight, I feel safe and drifts to sleep. _I love you minhyuk._  
__________________________________

 

_**Minhyuk's pov** _

 

_He's really vulnerable when he's sick_ I think looking at his sleeping face _but he always hides it and watches out for me... The little things that have changed and that didn't... At the end their all important to me. Just being by his side noticing every change he goes through little by little.... Nothing could make me happier than that._

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(Later wonho comes to know that minhyuk had lied about taking a flu shot and that minhyuk had caught his flu. Minhyuk had to hear an hour long long lecture from him, while he was lying on the bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ull enjoyed this.. Wonhyuk deserves attention (づ￣ ³￣)づ♥


End file.
